


"i'll give you 100 gift subs to subscribe to my onlyfans"

by bornofwrath



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (except futaba but she doesnt see shit), (kinda), Akira is Akechi's biggest fan, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Camboy Akechi, M/M, No Smut, Online Relationship, OnlyFans, Pining, Twitch Streamer Akira, akechi smokes im sorry, everyone is 18+, for the akechi's pornstash gc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornofwrath/pseuds/bornofwrath
Summary: Akechi - professionally known as "Loki" -becomes acquainted with one of his newest (and probably biggest) fan: Akira Kurusu, known professionally as "Arsène_Lupjn" on Twitch
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	"i'll give you 100 gift subs to subscribe to my onlyfans"

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke in our group chat...But I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Just for clarification, here are everyone's screen names:  
> \- Akira = Arsène_Lupjn  
> \- Akechi = Loki/CamPrinceAkechi  
> \- Futaba = Alibaba420  
> \- Makoto = QueenNijima  
> \- Ryuji = xx-captainskull-xx  
> \- Ann = PrincessPanther  
> \- Haru = OkumuraHaruOfficial  
> \- Yusuke = TheSayuri

It started as a joke.

"I'll gift you 100 subs if you subscribe to my OnlyFans."

Akira didn't think much of it: "Say no more." He snickered, encouraged heavily by his chat.

_**Loki** _ _GIFTED 100 SUBS_

_"CamPrinceAkechi"  
_

Akira paled at the realization; this bastard was serious. He laughed it off, thanking the user for the subs, and continued his stream. Akira didn't have an OnlyFans, he had no reason to get one, but he knew it would be a dick move to not at least give the guy a sub...Or however this worked, Akira had no idea. Still, the second the stream ended he opened an incognito tab and went to work.

He found himself greeted by several photos and videos in several poses and outfits, and before he could truly acknowledge what he was looking at, he heard a notification echo from his speakers.

**xx-captainskull-xx:** u gonna do it man ???

**Arsene_Lupjn:** i'm working on it, man

**QueenNijima:** YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS

**Alibaba420** : king shit

**QueenNijima:** SHUT UP FUTABA

**TheSayuri:** well he is a full-grown adult, makoto

**OkumuraHaruOfficial:** he can do what he wants with his money. i think it's great that he's supporting this 'loki' person !! <3

**Arsene_Lupjn:** thank u, haru

**Princess_Panther:** Get it, Akira!

**QueenNijima:** God Help Me

* * *

The next morning, as Akira enjoyed his morning coffee and curry, he heard an obnoxious vibration come from his phone, shaking the counter. Futaba looked up at Akira expectantly, Akira simply rolled his eyes, "finish your food." Sojiro nagged.

Akira didn't look at his phone until he went upstairs, getting a notification from Akechi on the app he'd downloaded beforehand. "Welcome," it read, "I'm surprised you actually made an effort."

Akira snickered, "you gave me your username and gave me a hundred subs, what did you expect?"

"Most men aren't so generous."

"It was only 3,207 yen."

"You were supposed to say 'I'm not most men,' idiot." Akechi scolded, making Akira chuckle, "Would you like to see a live show?" He asks, and Akira turns red.

"Sure..?" He messaged back and received a link in record timing.

"8:00 pm. Don't be late, Joker."

Akira tiled his head, "'Joker'?" He questions but received no response.

* * *

Akira wasn't late, in fact, he was insanely early, he'd finished making his account before the timer hadn't even finished ticking, setting his username as _j0ker_ for the site. He stayed for the whole thing. He watched, silently, as people tipped Akechi to do whatever they wanted. He felt a pang of jealousy in this chest as he watched, but he decided jealousy wasn't motivation enough to dig even deeper into his wallet. Akechi was a natural on-screen, doing almost anything that was asked of him. Everyone in the chat was respectful, taking the rules that were listed on his site into consideration before each request, and Akira made sure to look over them himself: Don't be a dick to each other, no asking for feet pics, and no self-promo. Seemed reasonable enough.

It wasn't until the stream was over that he actually realized how long it'd been, and when he opened his phone he saw several texts from Ryuji:

**xx-captainskull-xx:** BRO OUR COLLAB :(

**xx-captainskull-xx:** how good is this loki dude ??????

**xx-captainskull-xx** : you owe me ramen, dude. i had to play with futaba >:(

Akira cursed under his breath,

**Arsene_Lupjn:** sorry man, we'll do a 24 hr stream next week to make up for it

**xx-captainskull-xx:** FOR REAL ???

**Arsene_Lupjn:** for real.

And just as Akira was going to put his phone down, he heard another message ping from his computer, his screen stuck on the _STREAM OVER_ screen:

_**CAMBOYAKECHI** WOULD LIKE TO SEND A PRIVATE MESSAGE_

**ACCEPT** II REJECT

**CamPrinceAkechi:** Well?

**j0ker:** well what?

**CamPrinceAkechi:** Well...What did you think?

**j0ker:** you're quite the performer

**CamPrinceAkechi** : So I've been told. You were quiet.

**j0ker** : i didn't have the money to spend, sorry

**CamPrinceAkechi** : You could have participated in chat.

**j0ker** : how'd you even know i was there?

**CamPrinceAkechi** : I felt your gaze.

Akira froze, gulping.

**CamBoyAkechi:** Tip next time, will you?

Akira didn't respond.

* * *

Akira tried not to watch any more videos, but as he continued to stream he could've sworn he saw _Loki_ lurking in his chat, conversing with regulars and his mods -- Mishima and Futaba -- whenever ht got the chance. "He's a cool dude, has some high tech equipment too!" She told him while they all ate dinner at a buffet together.

"What do you think, Akira?" Ann asked while sipping her water, "maybe the two of you can collab!" She suggests. Akira doesn't respond, he's too busy staring forward at the figure in front of him.

_It isn't him, it can't be him. If it's him I'm officially the unluckiest bastard in all of Japan._

The figure turned, and of course, it was him. Dressed in a tie and tan suit all Akira could think was that it was far more final than his work attire, which could only be described as "homemade BDSM suit" according to Ryuji. "I'll be back." He said as he made eye contact with him, following his gaze all the way outside the restaurant.

The Thieves didn't object, likely seeing his composure unfold the second he made eye contact. So, free from the shackles of a group outing, Akira followed Akechi's tale.

* * *

"I usually charge for meetups, you know," Akechi spoke, breaking the silence as he lit a cigarette between his fingers.

Akira swallowed thickly, "I didn't know you smoked." He converses awkwardly.

Akechi snickers before taking a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke into the raven-haired man's face, "only after sex," he jokes, but it takes Akira far too long to realize he's even joking, "what? You think after watching one stream you know everything about me?"

"I didn't say that - " Akira interjects, making Akechi laughed as the cigarette hung between his teeth,

"Calm down, Joker."

"...It's Akira. Akira Kurusu."

Akechi hummed, taking one last drag of his cigarette before stomping it into the ground, "Goro Akechi." He introduces. The two face forward, not saying a word. Akira's heart races in his chest. He can still feel the burn of Akechi's cigarette smoke in his lungs. He loves it.

"Can I take you out, Goro Akechi?"

Akechi hums, "10,000 yen." He offers, but Akira shakes his head,

"N-No, not a..Not a Loki date, a Goro Akechi date." He stammers, clearly getting nervous.

Akechi goes quiet, taking out his empty cigarette packet and a pen, writing down his number before handing it to Akira, Akira takes it silently, like he's being smuggled narcotics, "if you leak this I swear to god Joker - " He starts,

"I won't," Akira promises, "swear it."

"Hmph...Fine." He caves, and Akira smiles.

"I'm not deleting my accounts." He deadpans, facing forward again and staring into traffic.

"I know." Akira smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> iroha owes me
> 
> NOTE: i . don't have an onlyfans . i did some reseearch and portrayed it the best i could, i am very sorry for any inaccuracies
> 
> SOME HEADCANONS I COULDN'T FIT INTO THE ONESHOT: everyone is streamer except for futaba, and their twitch group is called "the phantom thieves." the boys game, yusuke does art (and makes everyone's emotes), ann chats, and makoto also plays games


End file.
